


Don’t Get too Close it’s Dark Inside

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Lazarus Pit, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the love of your life comes back from the dead, but they are no longer the person you knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Get too Close it’s Dark Inside

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt given to me by tumblr user poseley. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Oliver Queen was dead.

At least he was supposed to be.

Felicity had been struggling with the loss for weeks. He died on a mission; on her watch and she couldn’t stop feeling guilty about it. She was supposed to watch over him and help keep him and the rest of the team safe. She couldn’t even bring herself to go back into the foundry. As far as she knew no one had been back in there.

The funeral was one of the hardest things that Felicity had to sit through. She had to watch the man she loved, the man she didn’t get to express her feelings to, get buried six feet under. Her chest ached and her stomach twisted as she sat there. She couldn’t push herself to stand in front of their friends and speak. She could barely even stand to look at Thea and not feel guilt racking her insides. That girl had lost so much and now her brother was gone too. 

The first few weeks were difficult. She didn’t want to get out of bed or do anything really. She had to force herself to go to work, but felt like she was on autopilot. People talking to her sounded like buzzing in her ear instead of actual words. 

On one particularly dreary day she left Palmer Tech a little early. Felicity wasn’t in the mood to listen to Ray’s excited rambling. She didn’t care if she was needed. She didn’t care about anything. 

On her way out of the building she heard someone calling her name. 

“Felicity!” It was Thea. 

Slowly she turned and looked to the younger girl. She looked completely distraught. “What’s wrong?” 

“I need your help.” 

Felicity wasn’t going to turn Thea down for anything. She drove them both to the Foundry after Thea told her where to go. “What happened?” She asked as she got out of the car. 

Diggle was standing near the door of the entrance. “You called?” 

Thea looked to both of them and suddenly looked very guilty. 

“Thea, what happened?” Felicity asked again. 

“I just… I have to show you.” she led them downstairs. 

What Felicity saw was not what she had expected. Her heart pounded in her chest harder than it had in a long time. Oliver was there. He was alive. 

“Oliver…” she stepped towards him slowly. 

He growled and tried to move towards her, but several long pieces of chain were holding him back. Felicity, startled, moved back away from. She was so confused. He was in the living flesh, but there was something wrong. He wasn’t Oliver. He looked at her the way an animal looks at its prey; feral and blood thirsty. 

Diggle was staring at Oliver as if he was looking at a ghost. Felicity felt the same way. She didn’t understand this. How the hell was he back? What was he? 

“What did you do?” she whispered to Thea. 

“I uh…” Thea started to say. “I asked Malcolm for a favor.” 

John and Felicity whipped their heads towards her. “What?” Diggle almost shouted. 

“I couldn’t let him die. I couldn’t lose another brother,” she said earnestly. “Malcolm helped me. We took him somewhere… I can’t remember the name. I didn’t really care as long as I could get my brother back. All I know is that he’s here and we owe someone powerful a favor.” 

“But this isn’t Oliver.” Felicity dragged her gaze away from Thea and looked to Oliver. 

He was watching them all. His lip curled upward and he gave another low growl. It scared her to see him this way. 

“That’s why I brought you two here. I need help. He’s been down here a week and-" 

“A week?” Felicity exclaimed. 

“Yes. I know I should have told you, but I was trying to get him to remember. I wanted him to get better before I told anyone, but nothing is changing.” 

Felicity shook her head. This was so out of her element. She did have to admit that she wanted to help. If she could get Oliver back; if she could get her Oliver back, then maybe they could get a fresh start. He was the one that had originally decided that they couldn’t be together, but losing him had been one of the most painful things. Not being able to tell him how she felt was one of her biggest regrets. 

“I’ll help you.” she finally said. 

Diggle shook his head. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this, but we have to try.” 

* * *

Felicity sat on the floor in the foundry. She had a laptop in her lap her fingers typing away furiously. Her eyes moved up when she heard Oliver shifting and the chains clanking. The way he watched her was unnerving. He didn’t recognize her anymore and that might be the worst part of all of this.

She forced her eyes away from him and back onto the computer. She had been spending endless hours trying to find any information on the pit that Thea spoke to her about. She needed to find someone that knew something about it, but that part was hard. Googling Lazarus Pit didn’t exactly bring up quality information. She was scouring the internet, searching the deep web in hopes of coming across something. 

She heard another clank of chains, but didn’t look up. It was only when she heard what sounded like a small whimper that she dragged her gaze upward. Felicity felt her heart ache. She wanted to go to him, but she knew what Thea said. 

_“He’s dangerous, Felicity. We all have to keep our distance.”_

Letting out a shaky breath she set the computer to the side and pushed herself up to her feet. “Oliver?” she sounded a little too hopeful for her own liking. 

But maybe he only needed time. Maybe he would come to on his own. She took a few more hesitant steps towards him. “Oliver are you in there?” 

He stood up and for once wasn’t growling like an angered beast. 

It worried her that he wasn’t speaking, but it could come with time. She got closer to him and looked up into his eyes. “Oliver, please still be there.” She whispered. 

The sound of the door opening pulled her attention away. She turned slightly to see who was coming, but in that short second Oliver took the opportunity to move forward. The chains on his wrists came around and wrapped around Felicity’s neck. She gave a gasp mixed with shock and pain. He tugged her roughly pressing her body against his as he tried to choke her with the chains. 

Her fingers grabbed desperately for the links. “Oliver! Stop!” she tried to get the words out.

“Shit!” It was Diggle.

John practically leaped down the stairs and ran towards them. He swung his fist back and nailed Oliver in the face. He dropped Felicity and Diggle quickly grabbed her. 

Oliver tugged at his restraints angrily. The sounds he made were more animalistic than ever. 

“What were you doing?” John asked as he started to look over her throat. 

Felicity took in deep and harsh breaths of air. “I thought….” she choked out. “I don’t know.” her lip quivered. 

“Felicity…” Diggle sighed. 

“I just want Oliver back.” Hot tears burned in her eyes before spilling down her cheeks. 

“We’ll find something.” he reassured her. 

* * *

It was a couple days before anything actually came up on her searches. Felicity was actually keeping her distance from Oliver now. She had a large purple bruise on her neck that was incredibly hard to explain. The only saving grace was the fact it was cool enough weather that she could wear a scarf.

Felicity called a man that was supposed to help her get Oliver back. So far she wasn’t sure what she thought of him. 

“According to what I found you are a master of the dark arts?” She asked. 

“I thought I got that changed. It should be _petty dabbler_.” The blonde, British man spoke. 

Felicity blinked a couple of times. She was already having a hard time grasping all of this; magic, undead friends, and who knows what else. This guy, though, this guy was extremely weird. 

“So, are you going to be able to help me or not?” she asked as they walked down the steps of the foundry. 

“I can,” he stopped when they hit the bottom. “Oliver?” 

“You know him?” 

“We met a long time ago. I actually owe him one.” 

“What a small world.” Felicity muttered. 

A few minutes later Diggle and Thea joined them. 

“I didn’t know Oliver was keeping such pretty girls to himself.” he smirked as he looked both Felicity and Thea up and down. 

The women gave him an unamused look.

Constantine sighed and shook his head. “Everyone is always so serious.” 

He gave them a list of things he needed. It took Felicity awhile to find them, but she did. They got Oliver sedated and onto the steel table he had been on so many times before. She hoped that this time when he woke would be like the others. She wanted her Oliver back more than anything. 

“I need two volunteers,” John said looking at the three of them. “What we’re going to do is dangerous.” 

He gave them the rundown of what was going to happen. None of it sounded real. They were going to go somewhere and try to pull Oliver’s soul out. As crazy as all of it sounded it almost made sense. Oliver was a good person and the fact that his soul was missing made his behavior more believable. He really wasn’t himself. The piece of him and made him Oliver the sweet, sometimes grumpy and broody, but loving vigilante she adored was gone. She was determined to get it back. 

“I’ll go.” she said. 

“Me too.” Thea added quickly.

Diggle didn’t seem happy with this decision, but he nodded anyway. 

“There is a very real chance that we don’t make it out alive.” Constantine warned. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Thea muttered. 

Thea and Felicity held hands near Oliver. Constantine began speaking in Latin; neither of them understood what he was saying. A strange feeling came over her. It was almost as if she was being lifted from her body. There was a loud scream. Felicity wasn’t sure if it was her, Thea, or both of them. Her eyes were closed tight and her hands gripped onto the younger girl’s tightly. 

When she opened her eyes again she let go of Thea and stumbled a little. She looked around not knowing where they were. Stone walls and floors and something that looked like a large well. 

“We need to hurry,” John said. 

A moment after he spoke two assassins rushed into the room. 

“Get Oliver, I’ll fight them off.” 

Thea and Felicity nodded. Her first instinct was to head towards the stone well looking thing. As she neared it she heard a gasp and a hand reached for the edge. 

“Oliver!” she and his sister ran towards him. 

Felicity grabbed onto one arm while Thea grabbed onto the other. They were both small and he wasn’t exactly light. It didn’t help that it felt like someone or something was trying to keep him tethered there. 

“Sometime today!” Constantine yelled as he fought off the assassins. 

“We’re trying!” Thea shouted back. 

They both tugged as hard as they could until all three of them stumbled backwards onto the ground. “We got him!” Felicity yelled.

The next thing she knew they were back in the foundry. They were gasping for breath and trying to hold their ground. Felicity’s head was spinning. She had no idea what had just happened. But it didn’t matter. The only thing that matter was…

“Oliver!” Thea shouted. 

His eyes fluttered open and leaned upward taking in a deep gasping breath. He was back. 


End file.
